bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Demon Armor Reis
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60755 |no = 994 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 226 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 31, 35, 68, 72, 133, 137, 141, 145 |normal_distribute = 10, 5, 10, 5, 25, 20, 15, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 31, 35, 68, 72, 76, 133, 137, 141, 145, 149, 153 |bb_distribute = 7, 5, 7, 5, 3, 28, 15, 10, 10, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 31, 35, 39, 68, 72, 76, 80, 133, 137, 141, 145, 149, 153, 157, 161 |sbb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 8, 5, 3, 3, 15, 10, 10, 10, 10, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A scientist from another world who developed the Six Armors series. After being resurrected within a world in ruins, Reis headed towards a gate connected to countless worlds that had spawned from all the destruction. Once he felt the power of the Six Armors emanating from Ishgria, he flung himself into the gate that led towards it while sending a special device into a different gate. It is believed this was his way of atoning for the loss of his younger sister, who might have wandered into another world once she thought him dead. |summon = Without talent I could've led a normal life. That means talent isn't connected to happiness. |fusion = Fusion is a slow, but surefire process, and that's not a bad thing. It still yields results. |evolution = I see! So this is evolution! Come, I need your help! I need to reach the next level! | hp_base = 4094 |atk_base = 1670 |def_base = 1587 |rec_base = 1350 | hp_lord = 5892 |atk_lord = 2247 |def_lord = 2147 |rec_lord = 1813 | hp_anima = 6634 |rec_anima = 1615 |atk_breaker = 2445 |def_breaker = 1949 |atk_guardian = 2049 |def_guardian = 2345 |rec_guardian = 1714 |def_oracle = 2048 | hp_oracle = 5595 |rec_oracle = 2110 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Soaring Spirit |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk and HP of all allies, boosts critical hit damage & critical damage greatly boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 100% boost & fills 4-6 BC |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Zork Machina |bbdescription = 11 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 50% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Hazard Sweep |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes & boosts critical hit rate & critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = 50% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 60754 |evointo = 60756 |evomats1 = 60344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 60123 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Reis2 }}